


Perdition

by HatshepsutAgrippina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Bloodplay, Drug Use, F/F, Inspired by Fanfiction, Knifeplay, Mental Health Issues, Obsession, Past Sexual Assault (Referenced), Sibling Incest, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatshepsutAgrippina/pseuds/HatshepsutAgrippina
Summary: Set in an AU where Bellatrix survives the Battle of Hogwarts, Narcissa is reunited with her sister after believing she was dead.Narcissa drained the last of the liquid from her cup. Fatigue hung heavy on her. She hadn't been sleeping well. She called for the house elf to pour her another, was met with no response. With a sigh, she rose and headed for the kitchen. The sight which greeted her made her stomach turn. The elf lay motionless in the middle of the floor. Blood seeped from its corpse, pooled around it, marring the formerly pristine tiles.  Narcissa stared at it. Mouthed a silent prayer that this was just a symptom of sleep deprivation. It only got worse. She looked up, across her cabinets written in an untidy scrawl were the words, mudblood loving whore. The writing was fresh, rivulets of red dripped from each letter. Narcissa's breath fled her body, her cup slipped from her hand, shattered as it hit the floor."Hello, Cissy."
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 32





	Perdition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellaRei713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaRei713/gifts), [SapphireSmoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSmoke/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Amphierotic Bloodlines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028710) by [SapphireSmoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSmoke/pseuds/SapphireSmoke). 
  * Inspired by [Kuebiko](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631097) by [SapphireSmoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSmoke/pseuds/SapphireSmoke). 
  * Inspired by [Crimson Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956321) by [SapphireSmoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSmoke/pseuds/SapphireSmoke). 



> Written for BellaRei713 based on the prompt Cissatrix knifeplay, and based on SapphireSmoke's Toujours Pur series.

Early morning sunlight filtered through the window bathing the dining room in a silvery glow. Narcissa sipped her coffee. It had been months since the Battle of Hogwarts, and she was finally beginning to regain a sense of normalcy. It was fragile. Unwanted thoughts still trespassed in her mind, warred with each other for supremacy, but she had built walls around the remnants of her sanity. Now in her brief moments of quiet, it stood a survivor amidst the wreckage, albeit clinging to life by a thread. Each day, dragging herself out of bed felt a little easier. In the moments when her inner monologue became too much to bear, death no longer seemed a viable solution. It was something to hold on to, a promise that someday she might find it within herself to do more than just survive. When a few months prior, existence felt like too great a burden to carry, that had to mean something. 

Narcissa wrapped her hands around her cup. Allowed herself a moment to enjoy the warmth which radiated from it. Her mind drifted back over the events preceding this moment. The day when she was first informed her sister hadn't been found in the aftermath of the battle, she told herself it was good news. They hadn't found a body, Bellatrix hadn't been caught. She banished the voice in the back of her head which whispered, a silent retreat was not her sister's style, questioned why she had yet to see signs of her reaction to the Dark Lord's demise. Her mind had battled the suspicion which crept up on her, hounding her every waking moment. Bellatrix couldn't be dead. They had lost so much time during her sister's stay in Azkaban. She couldn't live through that loss again. She refused to accept it. 

As the days stretched into weeks, Narcissa had heard nothing from her sister. The Aurors' search returned no results. The voice grew louder, plunged her into the reality she wished to avoid. Loss crashed over her, its current dragged her under, drowning her in despair. It soaked her, seeped into her bones. Tore at her soul as it ripped the core of her identity from her body. The pain was physical. Yet through it all, Narcissa clung to a sliver of hope, kept her sights on a light, which flickered dimly, just above the surface. They hadn't found a body. No one saw Bellatrix die. That meant there was still a chance, didn't it? The lifeline was frayed, but she clung to it nonetheless. There had to be a chance. It had been her actions which sealed the outcome of the war. If Bellatrix was dead, her blood was on Narcissa's hands. While she knew her choice had been the right one, that outcome wasn't something she could live with. 

She took another sip of her coffee, leaned further back in her chair as the liquid coated her tongue, keenly aware of the bitterness which lurked underneath the generous helpings of sugar and cream. Even now, she couldn't escape the guilt, but she was learning to live with it. Her shame had reached its pinnacle shortly following her acceptance that Bellatrix wasn't coming home. It followed close behind a realisation, a hint of relief lingered deep within the abyss of her anguish. While there had been times she believed Bellatrix to be her salvation, over the years, her love for her sister had become a curse. It had turned into something insidious, poisoned both of their lives one bit at a time. The cage they had built for themselves began to feel like home as they destroyed one and other, again and again. She had longed for escape, was sure Bellatrix had too, but whenever the door opened, neither had the strength to step through. Or at least when they did, they always slunk back, desperate for more of their favourite drug, unable to control themselves as they descended deeper into their shared affliction. The darkness had become their natural dwelling place. Even as it obliterated the good in their lives, there was a certain comfort in the familiarity. 

There was freedom to be found in Bellatrix's absence. Narcissa despised herself for even thinking it yet a small part of her hated that she didn't want it more. After what she had done, it would be madness not to. A seed of yearning, a longing for her sister's return had planted itself in her belly; but a shadow of terror hung over it, prevented it from growing stronger. She knew Bellatrix would be furious at her betrayal. The Dark Lord was the only person to ever exceed her rank in her sister's list of priorities, the only person Bellatrix had loved besides her. As far as her sister was concerned, he was her saviour. In some respects, he had been for Bellatrix what she had been for Narcissa, so many years ago as they fought to survive the horror which was their home life. She knew his death would leave her sister unhinged, determined for revenge, and Narcissa might as well have killed him herself, or at least she suspected that would be Bellatrix's view on the matter. She didn't believe her sister could hurt her, at least not in a way that was both physical and permanent. However, she wasn't sure Bellatrix's weakness for her would extend to her loved ones anymore. She made her choice to protect Draco. Might her sister see fit to use him as a means to punish her? There was a time Narcissa trusted Bellatrix wouldn't harm her son but never before had she done anything so unforgivable in her sister's eyes. 

Shadows of the emotions she felt back then swirled within her, fought to return to the material plane. She gripped her cup tighter. Her Soul Mender had cautioned her, rumination wasn't healthy, but when thoughts and memories began to overwhelm her in waves, she struggled to keep treading water. In such moments she often admonished herself, she should be stronger, should be working harder, if not for herself then at least for those around her. She exhaled a long breath, a conscious effort to expel the reproachful thoughts. She reminded herself of her Soul Mender's other words. She needed to be gentle with herself. She was still breathing, that was an achievement. She needed to celebrate the small wins.

During her lowest point, she had ventured into Borgin and Burkes, bought the closet thing she could find to the pills she used to take to treat her illness. She locked herself in her bathroom, crushed them against the counter, all of them, inhaled the powder until euphoria washed her pain away. She didn't stop there. A temporary escape wasn't enough, she wanted her inner voice silenced, needed this to be permanent. She treated the drug as her oxygen even as her breath grew shallow, the task more laborious. Narcissa could feel the rapid pounding of her heart in her skull, her head swam, and she gripped the counter to keep herself upright. Her stomach churned, its contents fought for escape as if they were just as sick of her as she was. She bit back the bile which rose in her throat, pushed through the haze which descended upon her mind as she struggled to close the distance between herself and the toilet. Narcissa retched, convulsions began to tear through her body. She gripped the toilet bowl until her knuckles turned white. Darkness crept closer, engulfing her in its welcome embrace. 

She awoke in Saint Mungos, strapped to a bed. Draco hovered over her, and Lucius paced back and forth. Cassandra sat beside her, clutched her hand as if she believed Narcissa would disappear should she not hold on tight enough. It was then Narcissa realised she needed to let go. Even in death, she was allowing Bellatrix to dominate her life, falling into the same old patterns, destroying the people she still had left to lessen her own pain. She didn't deserve them. Her chest constricted as she saw the worry etched on her son's face, how did she become so wrapped up in herself that doing this to him seemed an acceptable option. All three of them deserved so much better than her. 

She remained hospitalised for many weeks. The healing process was arduous, incomplete. She suspected there would always be a hole inside her that only her sister could fill. Still, when she was finally discharged, life was slightly more bearable, she had regained a semblance of control. Since then, Narcissa had kept her distance from her loved ones. She vowed to exercise the self-restraint she had failed to hold on to for so much of her life. She couldn't keep leaving a trail of destruction in her wake, couldn't survive losing anyone else. Fear of further loss might be a selfish reason, but if for once she could make the right decision, the reasons for it didn't matter. She needed to get better, and she needed to do it without submerging someone else in her darkness just keep her own head above the water. 

Narcissa drained the last of the liquid from her cup. Fatigue hung heavy on her. She hadn't been sleeping well. She called for the house elf to pour her another, was met with no response. With a sigh, she rose and headed for the kitchen. The sight which greeted her made her stomach turn. The elf lay motionless in the middle of the floor. Blood seeped from its corpse, pooled around it, marring the formerly pristine tiles. Narcissa stared at it. Mouthed a silent prayer that this was just a symptom of sleep deprivation. It only got worse. She looked up, across her cabinets written in an untidy scrawl were the words, _mudblood loving whore_. The writing was fresh, rivulets of red dripped from each letter. Narcissa's breath fled her body, her cup slipped from her hand, shattered as it hit the floor.

"Hello, Cissy." Narcissa turned at the sound of the familiar voice. Her heart stopped mid beat as her eyes fell upon her sister standing in the doorway. She stood frozen as she studied her. Bellatrix looked paler than she remembered, and more lines marked her complexion than before. Her dark locks, unkempt as ever, were slightly longer. She looked tired. Bloodshot eyes met her own, with a wild intensity, and for a moment, she allowed their shared gaze to consume her. She shook herself, exhaled a shaky breath as she ran her fingers through her hair. Hallucinations were something new, she would need to speak with her Soul Mender about this. She squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them again, Bellatrix was still there. She cursed under her breath. 

"That isn't the proper way to greet a guest, Cissy." The hallucination clicked its tongue in mock disapproval. "You of all people should know that." She couldn't be real, could she? She looked so real. Narcissa couldn't decide which option she preferred. Either way, she was glad she was alone in the house. The presence of anyone else would only make the situation worse.

"Bella? I thought you were..." Her voice trailed off as her fears crashed back down upon her. If her sister were really here... There were so many reasons to hope that weren't true. Yet longing clawed its way through the dread which closed in around her. The progress she had made over the previous months tumbled down, decimated by her yearning to cross the space between them. She wanted to reach for Bellatrix, offer her body as penance. Hoped desperately it would be enough, that despite everything, she could earn back her sister's love. She despised herself for it. Loathed that she was so quickly falling back into her old obsession when all logic stated she should put as much distance between herself and her sister as possible. If Bellatrix was really here, the smart thing to do would be to notify the Aurors, ensure she never had the opportunity to exact revenge on someone who mattered. Narcissa knew she had already lost that battle. She remained frozen, willed herself to do something, anything. 

She had fared so much better the last time. When her sister returned from Azkaban, Narcissa had held herself together, at least at first, but she'd had far longer to process that separation. She'd had time to prepare for her sister's return. This time, Bellatrix, real or not, had barreled back into her life with no warning, while the wound caused by her departure was still raw. It didn't help that she hadn't been intimate with anyone since she left Saint Mungos, that she was sober this time. All things considered, the difference was to be expected, but, still, Narcissa was infuriated by her own weakness. She grasped for anything that could hold back the flood of yearning, as it overwhelmed her, sweeping her reason away. She forced herself to look back at the elf. Seized the outrage which rose at the sight of its mangled corpse, allowing it to course through her. This was her house, the elf her property, her sister had no right.

"What the fuck, Bella!" 

"Disappointed to see me?" Bellatrix cocked her head to the side, leaned against the doorframe. A manic grin spread across her face, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She stalked across the room, closing the distance between them. 

"You ruined everything, Cissy." Bellatrix circled her as if she were prey before halting abruptly in front of her. She leaned in closer until Narcissa could feel her breath against her skin. Tendrils of shame crept up Narcissa's neck as her abdomen clenched in response to her sister's proximity. Her skin prickled with her desire to be touched. She tried to focus on her sister's rant, cursed her lack of self-control. Perhaps, when she decided she needed space from her other lovers, she should have taken a page from her sister's book, hired herself a whore. She dismissed the notion almost immediately, the mere thought filled her with disgust. 

"The greatest man to ever live is dead because of you! Everything I have ever worked for reduced to ash, because of you!" With a flick of her sister's wand, a cupboard's worth of plates flew across the room, smashed against the wall.

"I did what was necessary to protect my family!" The words were a reminder to herself just as much as an explanation for Bellatrix. "I'll do so again if I have to." A shadow of hurt flitted across Bellatrix's features, but it was quickly replaced with rage. Narcissa expected the words _I am your family_ screamed in her face, but they did not come. Did Bellatrix even think of her as family anymore? A sinking sensation, in the pit of her belly, accompanied her next thought, perhaps the answer was no. Narcissa reached for her wand, but her sister seized her wrist before her fingers closed around it. 

"Don't be stupid, Cissy." Bellatrix hissed, her lips barely an inch from Narcissa's ear. A shiver ran through her body as her sister reached into her robes to retrieve her wand herself. Bellatrix tossed it across the room as she stepped back. "You say you did this for your family? What a fucking joke! Their chance for a better world is gone because of you! You bring disgrace upon your family. You are a traitor to your race! The sight of you disgusts me." Suddenly, the point of her sister's wand was digging into her neck. Narcissa wasn't even sure how it happened, it was so fast she didn't have a chance to react. That definitely felt real. 

"Bella? You're actually here, aren't you?"

"Of course, I'm bloody here." Bellatrix looked at her as if her words were the stupidest thing she'd ever heard. Narcissa opened her mouth to speak, but her sister's next statement chased away the words which lingered on the tip of her tongue. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't slaughter you like the mudblood loving scum you are." Pain exploded in Narcissa's chest as she studied her sister's face, searching for any hint that Bellatrix didn't mean what she just said. She told herself this was just another example of her sister's melodrama, that she was simply using the words as a weapon. 

"For the same reason that consequences be damned, I'm happy to see you alive, Bella." Narcissa took a deep breath. "When I thought you were dead, a part of me died with you. Seeing you now, I feel that part of me waking as if with your return, my soul is once again complete. It's not healthy, I don't want that part of me back, I don't want to want you back, but my obsession with you, my love for you, it's a part of me. I am a part of you just as much as you are a part of me. Should is irrelevant. You won't kill me because you can't." She spoke the words with more confidence than she felt.

"Watch me, Cissy." Bellatrix spat the words in her face as she pressed her wand harder against her sister's neck. Narcissa's heart beat faster. She knew what her sister was capable of, a reminder currently lay on her kitchen floor. She had never believed Bellatrix could turn that side of herself on her, but her role as a Death Eater had always been her first priority, a central part of her identity. With that gone, Narcissa couldn't be sure who her sister was anymore. She pushed the doubt from her mind. No matter what had happened, Bellatrix had always loved her, always forgave her. She had been a slave to her obsession even more so than Narcissa herself. Surely an ember of the love Narcissa had come to take for granted still existed somewhere within the depths of her Bellatrix's rage, ready to reignite if Narcissa could just find the right spark. She had to believe that. 

Narcissa leaned closer, ignored her discomfort as the wand dug deeper into her flesh. She met her sister's challenge with a non-verbal one of her own. They remained like that as time stretched out between them. Her sister's ragged breath and the pounding of her own heart were the only sounds which penetrated the silence. Bellatrix's hesitation was a good sign, she told herself as she tried to calm her nerves.

As quickly as her sister's wand had found it's way to her neck, it was gone. Bellatrix let out a scream which sounded more like a howl as she threw her wand across the room. A sting burst across Narcissa's cheek as her sister slapped her.

"I fucking hate you!" Narcissa could hear desperation in her sister's voice.

"I hate that I don't hate you." Narcissa's voice cracked. She reached for Bellatrix the same way she had so many times before when they fought. 

"Don't fucking touch me, Cissy!" Bellatrix flinched away. "I may not be able to kill you, but I will destroy you. I will destroy everything you ever loved." At that statement, Narcissa's fears returned to the forefront of her mind. The panic welled in her stomach, filled her, surging upwards, suffocating her. A sickening heat washed over her.

"Come anywhere near my son, and it will be me who destroys you!" Threats against her family were not something Narcissa could abide. "I will see to it that you end up back in Azkaban, and you will stay there this time." It wasn't an idle threat. It might nearly kill her if she had to make that decision, even saying the words made her feel ill, but it was Draco. She had no other choice. It didn't matter what she felt for her sister, her son had to be her first priority. 

"You have already destroyed me, Cissy." The words were accompanied by a strangled laugh. "Besides, your threat is a joke. You know I'd die before I ever went back there."

"I'd do everything in my power to ensure you didn't."

A hand wrapped around her throat, her sister's fingers digging into her flesh hard enough to bruise. Bellatrix pushed her backwards, it was abrupt, Narcissa nearly stumbled. She gripped onto her sister's shoulders to steady herself. Even now, she could feel her nipples tighten, was hyperaware of the fabric of her robes as it brushed against them. She couldn't stand that her sister's mere presence was having this effect on her. As her back hit the wall, Bellatrix's grip on her throat loosened.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Her sister seized her wrists and slammed them against the wall. "Fifteen years, Cissy! I spent fifteen years in that place because what we were doing meant something! Those years are now wasted, because of you!"

"You wasted fifteen years in Azkaban due to your own choices, Bella. Don't you dare try to put that on me!" Narcissa wrenched herself from her sister's grasp, pushed Bellatrix away as hard as she could. She crossed the room, needed to put some space between them. Each time her sister touched her the arousal, which simmered in the depths of her core, grew stronger. What the fuck was wrong with her. Getting off on conflict was supposed to be her sister's thing, not hers. Although, she supposed the fight itself wasn't to blame so much as the possibility which lay beyond it. She felt like a failure of a mother. Sex should be the last thing on her mind right now.

"Everything I ever did, every sacrifice I ever made, it was all for you!" Bellatrix's words interrupted her musings. "Now everything I have ever worked for is gone. My life is left in ruins, and you step over the wreckage, lock yourself away in your pretty house and play pretend as if your life could ever return to the way it was when the name Malfoy carried respect." Bellatrix's fist hit the wall right where Narcissa had been standing just moments before. "When we won, I would have given you the entire fucking world, Cissy." Bellatrix stalked after her. "But you didn't appreciate it, threw it away. Hardly a surprise really. You never do appreciate the sacrifices I make for you. Fucking entitled bitch!"

"Don't start with that bullshit, Bella! You didn't serve the Dark Lord for me; you did it for yourself! He was always your first priority!" Narcissa hated when her sister started with this. The claim it had been for her, despite her distaste for Bellatrix's involvement with the Dark Lord, despite her sister's obvious obsession with him, was an outright lie. Perhaps, after her own multitude of lies, Narcissa had forfeited her right to indignation, but it was insulting nonetheless. 

"I prioritised you far more than you ever prioritised me!" Her sister's pain radiated from her, crackling in the air as Bellatrix hurled the accusation at her. "I gave and gave and gave. Everything I am, everything I have, has always been yours. But it was never enough for you. Was it? I was never enough for you..." Bellatrix's voice trailed off, and, for a moment, she looked lost. As soon as the vulnerability appeared, it was gone. "When the time came there was something I couldn't give you, you wouldn't respect that. You continued to take, took everything I had left. Stole the only thing I had that wasn't already yours. My purpose is gone, half my soul resides in a traitorous cunt. I'll bet, despite your shitty decision fucking us all, Cassandra still stands by you eager to lick your cunt. I have nothing left, Cissy. Nothing!" The words were shouted in her face, yet when Narcissa looked into her sister's eyes, they seemed dull. The rage which danced there when they started this argument replaced with emptiness.

It broke Narcissa's heart. Regret solidified into a lump in the pit of her stomach. She stood by her betrayal of the Dark Lord, it had been the right decision, ensured Draco his life, his freedom. She would make it again without a second thought. However, she suspected her choices before that had worsened its effect on her sister's psyche. So many times, she had done exactly what her sister accused. She had torn Bellatrix apart, again and again. Her sister had been so wrapped up in her that she had never built a proper life, something more to hold onto beyond the Dark Lord's cause. Even the brief happiness Bellatrix had found with Cassandra was too little, too late. For so many years all Bellatrix had was her role as a Death Eater and Narcissa. She wondered whether things might have ended differently had she set her sister free, back in the days when Bellatrix wanted the distance. Before Narcissa sucked the life out her, consumed so much of her soul that their very beings became intertwined.

"You're wrong, Bella. You still have me." Narcissa had hoped the words would offer comfort, but they seemed to have the opposite effect. 

"Some consolation that is." Fury flared in her sister's eyes as Bellatrix leaned slightly closer. "Everybody has had you. Even the fucking Potter boy it would seem. How many years was that going on for?" Bellatrix was looking for a fight, didn't believe her own words, Narcissa knew that, but she took the bait regardless.

"You're mistaken, Bella." Narcissa's tone was icy. "Unlike you, I could never fuck a child." The words slipped out before she could stop herself, and she regretted them immediately. After watching the lengths her sister was prepared to take, as she sought to absolve her guilt, Narcissa had vowed she would never again use that aspect of their past as a weapon. What her sister did to her when she was a child, when Bellatrix was barely more than a child herself, it was wrong. Perhaps there was a time when Narcissa was the victim in their relationship, but that time had long since passed. She watched as a kaleidoscope of emotions flashed across her sister's face.

"No, just anything else that moves. Wouldn't surprise me if you'd spread your legs for the bloody house elf. Is that why you always get so angry when I kill them?" A hollow laugh escaped Bellatrix's throat. "I'm done here. I've got places to be, people to kill." Bellatrix flashed her a faux grin and blew her a kiss before she turned and stormed out of the room. 

Dread swirled in her belly as Narcissa contemplated which people her sister might be planning to kill, it wrapped itself around her heart, crept up her throat. With each step her sister took, it became slightly harder to breathe. Narcissa shook herself. Why the fuck was she standing around being useless? She rushed after Bellatrix, caught up with her in the dining room. Grabbed her wrist and spun her around, so they were standing face to face.

"Get your filthy hands off me, blood traitor!" Bellatrix jerked her wrist out of Narcissa's grasp.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Narcissa took a step back, stared into her sister's eyes with a pleading gaze, silently begged her to wait, listen. She needed to calm her, needed to stop her before she went after the next intended target of her fury. She wasn't certain Bellatrix could actually go through with it. It was now apparent, her words could still wound her sister, that meant she still cared, didn't it? Thanks to the vow, Bellatrix couldn't harm Cassandra even if she wanted to, and Narcissa doubted she did. She longed to believe her sister wouldn't hurt her son, Draco was a part of her after all, but if she was wrong? There was also Lucius to consider. Bellatrix had always wanted an excuse to be rid of him. Perhaps, she would use this as her opportunity. Narcissa needed to placate her, distract her. There were two things her sister found calming. If she wished to ensure Bellatrix didn't pursue the first, she would have to offer her the second.

"You're right, Bella. I have been selfish. I have taken from you so many times without giving back. So, use me. Take something back now." Narcissa reached for her sister again, and this time she didn't pull away. Their lips crashed together, it was fierce, urgent, a mutual bid to rid themselves of their pain. It was Bellatrix who pulled away first.

"I still hate you. You can't just make this go away by offering me your cunt. It might be pretty, but it's not that pretty..." Bellatrix looked like she had more to say, but Narcissa shushed her.

"Take what you need, Bella." The words slipped out even as a voice in her head screamed that she shouldn't say them. "Just, not here." She glanced at the dining table. Her son sometimes ate off that table, she couldn't.

"If I'm going to do this, you don't get to choose the terms." Bellatrix's fingers dug into her waist. Before Narcissa had a chance to respond, her sister pushed her backwards. The force of the impact reverberated through her as her back hit the wall. It was jarring. Her arousal, which had begun to dull, as her panic overtook her, came flooding back. 

Bellatrix drew her knife, traced the blade down the side of Narcissa's neck. Narcissa gasped as the metal scraped against her skin. The movement slowed as its tip came to rest at the base of her throat. Bellatrix held it there for a moment, before she pressed it against her, just a little bit harder, until a bead of blood appeared. Heat pooled in the pit of Narcissa's belly as Bellatrix pulled the knife back, traced her finger across the nick. She held Narcissa's gaze, made a show of bringing it to her mouth. Licked the blood from her finger and pulled a face.

"You taste like filth, Cissy." In a rapid movement, Bellatrix slashed the knife down the front of her robes. Narcissa felt a cool breeze brush against her flesh as her sister gripped the remanents of the fabric and tore it from her body.

"Bella!" Narcissa protested. Those robes had been expensive, and her wealth was not unlimited. Job opportunities for Lucius were few after his involvement in the war.

"Shut up, Cissy. I don't want to listen to your voice right now." The knife's tip grazed each of her breasts. The fabric of Narcissa's panties seemed to cling to her tighter as her arousal soaked them. The blade's caress abandoned her. She watched, transfixed as Bellatrix twirled the knife in her hand. Her sister stared at her, a contemplative look in her eyes. "I think you need something to remind you of what you did, should such a day come that I'm not here to do it for you." 

Silver met flesh again, coming to rest just below Narcissa's collar bone. "I suggest you brace yourself, Cissy." Bellatrix chuckled. "I don't plan to be gentle." Narcissa inhaled a deep breath, grit her teeth, as the knife bit into her flesh. The pain was sharp, difficult to bear. She struggled to hold still as her sister slowly carved a T into her chest. Bellatrix retraced the knife's path with her finger, making sure her nail scraped against the wound, smirked at the pained hiss which escaped Narcissa's lips. 

As Narcissa considered what her sister might see fit to write on her body, a part her wanted to put an immediate stop to it. Bellatrix would probably respect it if said the words. Her sister had ripped herself apart over the one time she hadn't. Narcissa dismissed the thought. Whatever Bellatrix chose to write could be healed. The indignity was a small price to pay for a chance to ensure her family's safety. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall as her sister continued to carve letters into her chest. The pain was exquisite, and Narcissa had to admit she found a certain beauty in it, as fucked up as that might be. Her skin burned with desire for any touch her sister was willing to give. Bellatrix's fingers traced over each cut as she left them, pressing hard enough, it was evident, the gesture was not intended to soothe. Narcissa's heart ached. Even as her sister touched her, there was a chasm between them. The fingers of her left hand curled inwards, stroked the scar on her palm, her reminder of how different things had felt the other times they did this. 

Narcissa opened her eyes when Bellatrix stopped, glanced down, saw it, the word traitor, carved into her flesh. Despite her resolve to take whatever her sister wished to give, anger began to simmer within her. She had expected something like this, but she hadn't been prepared for how much it would hurt, seeing her sister's opinion of her written so clearly on her body. She looked up at Bellatrix, opened her mouth ready to yell, but the sight which greeted her gave her pause. Her sister had taken a step back. Was staring down at her own palm, she looked adrift. Perhaps, lost in reminiscence as Narcissa had been moments before, or wishing to rid herself of the physical reminder of their love. Narcissa hoped fervently, it was the first.

"Bella?" Narcissa stepped forward, reached for her.

"I told you to shut up, Cissy." Bellatrix's hand were on her then, and her back hit the wall once more. Bellatrix's lips captured her own in frantic desperation. Nails raked down her sides, leaving angry trails in their wake. Teeth sank into her lip, and the coppery taste of blood filled her mouth. She inhaled a sharp breath, pressed her body against her sister's as if with enough effort their bodies could become one, their soul finally united in a solitary vessel. She clung to the moment, fearing it was nothing but a dream, that at any moment Bellatrix might disappear once more. The part of her soul just returned ripped from her, it's remnants left in tatters. A small voice chided, perhaps it would be better that way. 

Narcissa moaned against her sister's lips as she leaned harder against the wall. Bellatrix's tongue explored her mouth in a frenzy as if answers to how they ended up here could be found there. Need grew inside her. She longed for more of her sister's touch. Wanted her hands everywhere at once. When Bellatrix broke the kiss, she whined at the loss. 

"You might be a useless whore, Cissy but you're my useless whore." Bellatrix's palm struck her cheek again. 

"Fuck you, Bella!" The words came out strangled as her sister's lips descended on her neck, sucking, biting, marking her as her own. Narcissa whimpered, ran her nails down Bellatrix's back. 

Logic called for her to get out now, Bellatrix had a history of using sex to emotionally shred her, and this time Narcissa had essentially asked her to do just that. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to care as her entire being burned with her desire for Bellatrix to consume her, destroy her. She wanted the voice of reason silenced, perhaps needed the quiet just as much as Bellatrix needed revenge. She pushed Bellatrix away as she reached for the knife.

"What the fuck, Cissy!" Bellatrix protested the disruption.

"I want more." Narcissa held out the blade.

"Masochist" Bellatrix mouthed with a smirk. A hand wrapped around her arm and Narcissa allowed her sister to guide her across the room. 

"Lay on the table." Narcissa hesitated, fingers tangled in her hair, and her sister yanked her head back. 

"You told me I could take what I want, Cissy." Bellatrix nipped at her ear. A thought slipped into Narcissa's mind, her sister never would have been able to do that were she not wearing shoes, wouldn't have been able to reach. "I want to cut you some more, then fuck you on the table."

Narcissa nodded and positioned herself as Bellatrix requested. The surface of the table was hard beneath her back. Bellatrix joined her, straddled her, leaned down to run her tongue over the bite marks she had left on her neck. Her hair brushed against Narcissa's face as she did so. Bellatrix nipped at her once more before she pressed the tip of her knife right between Narcissa's breasts, pressure too light to pierce the skin, she drew the blade downwards. Narcissa groaned, she needed more. Bellatrix traced languid patterns across her flesh until she reached the base of her abdomen.

"Where should I cut first, Cissy? Here?" Narcissa arched her back as the blade traced the curve of her breasts, the metal cold against her heated skin. "Or here, perhaps?" The fingers of her sister's spare hand brushed against the fabric of her panties, the pressure causing her need for relief to soar higher. She gasped, lifted her hips, seeking firmer contact. A husky chuckle escaped Bellatrix's lips. "Perhaps after everything you've done, I should just cut you here." A hand wrapped around Narcissa's throat. Her sister's tongue trailed along the edge of her jaw. "I might as well be dead already." The warmth of Bellatrix's breath brushed against her ear. "You could join me. We could do it here, now, be together forever. The way it should be." 

"No!" Narcissa shoved Bellatrix away from her, pushed herself to a sitting position. Her sister steadied herself, knelt in front of her, a knee on either side of Narcissa's thighs. Amusement danced in her eyes. 

"Relax Cissy. I won't actually do it." She rolled her eyes and slammed Narcissa back against the table. "If we're going to go out that way I want you to be the one who kills me and we both know you don't have the courage for that." Bellatrix nipped at her throat again trailed her lips down to her chest, used her tongue to clean the blood which continued to seep from Narcissa's wounds. Bellatrix kissed her once more, then pressed the tip of the blade against her right breast. 

A line of fire followed in the knife's wake, and Bellatrix retraced its path with her finger, brought it to Narcissa's lips, stared down at her a hungry look in her eyes. Narcissa sucked the blood from her sister's finger, savoured the tangy taste. Bellatrix continued to caress her flesh with the blade, littering her body with cuts, squeezed each one to draw more blood to the surface before soothing it with the stroke of her fingers, and the warmth of her tongue. Even the areas which escaped the blade's kiss did not remain unblemished as Bellatrix tossed the knife aside, explored every inch of her body, bloody fingers leaving crimson trails behind them.

Narcissa's fingers tangled in Bellatrix's hair as her sister licked blood from her thighs. Bellatrix reached for the knife again. Sliced Narcissa's panties from her body. She tossed them across the room, gripped her sister's hips, traced the length of Narcissa's cunt with her tongue. 

"Yes, Bella" Narcissa exhaled a breathy moan. Gripped her sister's hair tighter. 

Licking, sucking, Bellatrix devoured her, yet she made a point to leave her clit untouched. Narcissa groaned in frustration. Squirmed beneath her. Tried to press herself against her sister's face. 

"Patience, Cissy." Bellatrix slapped her thigh. "I could just give you nothing at all." Narcissa stilled, and her sister recommenced the torture. 

"Bella, please..." Narcissa whined. "I need..."

"You need..." Bellatrix dragged the words out as she slid up Narcissa's body, bringing them face to face. "...to shut the fuck up, Princess." The knife was in her sister's hand again. Cool metal brushed lightly against her lips before the blade settled against her throat. "I would stay very still if I were you. I wouldn't want to... slip." Bellatrix breathed the words in her ear.

Her sister's fingers plunged into her. Curled inside her to massage the most sensitive part of her inner walls. Her hands grasped for Bellatrix, nails digging into her sister's back hard enough to pierce the skin. Her sister hissed, smirked at her. Narcissa remained ever aware of the blade at her throat, it was agony keeping herself in place. Her body fought against her mind in its desire to arch off the table. Bellatrix drew her fingers out, then thrust them in again, settled into a rhythm, slightly too slow to be fully satisfying.

Narcissa groaned. Her sister still hadn't touched her clit, and it was driving her mental. She needed more. Bellatrix's palm slapped against her pussy, and a shudder ripped through her body.

"Fuck, Bella" Narcissa gasped. "Again!"

"Seeing as you want it..." Bellatrix ran her tongue along the shell of Narcissa's ear. "I don't think I will."

"Fucking hell, Bella!" Bellatrix cackled at her sister's protect. "Please..." Bellatrix looked down at her, a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. 

"Expect me to do all the work? Always so selfish, Cissy." She tutted her mock reproach. "If you want to get off, then touch yourself."

"I fucking hate you!" The words come out more breathy than she intended as Narcissa reached between her thighs, began to stroke her clit. A smug grin broke across her sister's face. Narcissa almost sobbed at the pleasure which washed over her. It eased the fire which coursed through her veins and made it burn brighter all at once.

"If you want anything more from me you had better not cum before I get back." Bellatrix climbed off her. A ghost of Narcissa's previous anxieties returned, piercing through the haze of her lust. Her worry must have been written on her face. "Relax Cissy." Her sister added, a sigh in her voice as if the need to reassure her was profoundly inconvenient. "I won't go kill your family while you have a wank, I'm just fetching something from upstairs."

It was torturous having to pace herself. Narcissa longed to apply more pressure, stroke herself harder, faster. She clutched her tenuous self-control tightly. It had been too long since she had been with another person, she could wait a little longer. No matter how much her body beseeched her, she wouldn't shame herself by cumming alone. Not while the promise of something better lurked just around the corner. She closed her eyes, kept her touch light as she drew circles around her clit.

She didn't notice Bellatrix's return until her sister climbed back on top of her. She opened her eyes to look at her, her mouth went dry as she saw the item her sister had retrieved. The sight of the dildo strapped to her sister pushed her even closer to the edge. 

"Keep touching yourself, Cissy." Bellatrix positioned the phallus against her entrance, waited there just long enough to cause frustration before she pushed into her. Narcissa groaned in appreciation as it filled her. Bellatrix settled into a rhythm, rough, violent.

"Bella" Narcissa's body shuddered, and she pressed more firmly against her clit, allowed her fingers to move faster. Pressure began to build within her, and her walls tighten around the dildo. Bellatrix grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulled until her scalp burned, teeth sank into her lip. She moaned against Narcissa's mouth. She had enchanted the dildo on her way down, Narcissa assumed. 

"So close already, Cissy?" Bellatrix chuckled, ran her tongue across her chest, smeared blood across Narcissa's lips in a messy kiss.

"Fuck you" The words came out a breathless murmur as her body began to tremble.

"So impolite." Teeth latched onto her nipple as pleasure overwhelmed her. It tore through her in waves. Her sister continued to thrust into her as she came down, spasms reducing to a shudder.

Bellatrix's hands wrapped around wrists, raise them over her head, pinned them there. She never slowed her pace. Her sister stared down at her a ravenous look in her eyes, her skin flushed. Narcissa longed to reach for her, pull her closer, tangle her fingers in her hair, but Bellatrix held her firmly in place. Her sister continued pounding into her until she found her own release. Narcissa gazed up at her as she came, lips parted, head thrown back, a guttural moan escaping her mouth. Despite the toll the years had taken on her sister's body, in that moment, Narcissa could have sworn she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Bellatrix withdrew the dildo, removed it from its harness and wiped it against Narcissa's chest. She threw it aside. Reached for Narcissa's hands.

"You used to be jealous of the Dark Lord. Wanted to be my first and only priority? Well, your wish is granted, Princess." Bellatrix looked down at her as their fingers intertwined. "I swear to you I will dedicate the rest of my life to ensuring you never know peace. I'm going to be a blight upon your life. You wanted to be free of me? I'll never let that happen." Bellatrix stroked her hair, her touch gentle, almost affectionate. "You are all I have left to live for, so you'll never be rid of me. In every moment where you could have found a shred of normalcy, I will be here to remind you just how fucked beyond repair you are. When I finally die, I'm going to take you with me. You hear me, Cissy? You want something healthy? I'll ensure our relationship is anything but. There's no need to fear for your loved ones. I don't need to harm them to destroy you. I'm going to make you destroy yourself."


End file.
